Planting the Seed
by Sever-Black
Summary: Scorpion is tormented by the loss of his clan and family. Shang Tsung takes advantage by presenting a false prophecy to the specter ninja, claiming that he could now revive the Shirai Ryu with Sonya Blade.  This story was passed on to me to continue it
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let the fans of

this story know that I am no longer continuing it

But don't fret, it has been adopted by Sever-Black.

I posted the link to her Profile on my Profile

so go check it out!

Cheers and thanks!

Little Kunai

At the top is the last author note from the original author of this story. Obviously I'm Sever-Black and Little Kunai has entrusted me with their amazing story. Hopefully I will do as good as job as the original author.

I have never written a Mortal Kombat story before, I do have three stories written however, all three Mass Effect, and I have done a pretty good job with them. I really loved this story when I read it and I grew up playing all the Mortal Kombat games, I'm going to try and do a good job with this.

The first three chapters after this author note is Little Kunai's original work and I'm afraid I wont be posting anything until my college lets out in two weeks. Once summer hits (and depending on how well I can write this and the feed back I get) you will find I'm a fast poster, I typically update about two or three times a week.

So hope everyone is too disappointed and I promise to do my best.

Sever Black


	2. Planting the Seed

_There was not a day when Scorpion did not think about the pain of losing his clan, his beloved wife and his son. Most days, they fueled the undead ninja's rage, and there were days when the pain cut him so deeply that it disabled him. On those days, he did not fight._

_This had not escaped the notice of Shang Tsung, nor of the Emperor. And Shang Tsung, being the crafty, opportunistic man that he was contrived of a very simple way to kill several birds with one stone._

_First and foremost was the desire to have a clan of powerful ninja under his control for the might of the Emperor. Second, was to bring Scorpion back under his control, third, was to force Sonya Blade, a fierce, powerful and stubborn earth warrior to her knees and have her serve them instead. The answer was simple really. All he had to do was to give Scorpion one of the things that he wanted most…his family._

_Scorpion eyed Shang Tsung warily._

_"Scorpion a new prophecy has been brought to my attention. The time has come for the Shirai Ryu's return."_

_He smiled to himself. Now he had his full attention._

"And why do you choose to inform me of this now?" His deep voice warned Shang Tsung to tread _very _carefully.

"Prophecies are time-sensitive."

"Tell me what I must do."

"First you must go and reclaim your reincarnated wife."

Scorpion's head snapped towards him and an aura of malice began to churn thick in the air around him.

"You have already met her several times in fact."

"Who is she?"

"Sonya Blade."

Scorpion folded his arms across his chest. "I do not believe you. We would have recognized each other."

"The reincarnated do not remember their former lives unless the Gods will it and..." He said forestalling the ninja's questions. "…it is not for the damned to fully understand the workings of Gods and Sorcerers." He warned.

Scorpion gave him a long, measuring look before walking away.

No words were necessary. Shang Tsung knew exactly what the undead man was going to do. He was going to reclaim "his bride." He smiled, convincing the lone Shirai Ryu was easy, the hard part would be convincing Sonya Blade.

* * *

><p>Sonya and Jax were not sure what to make of Scorpion appearing out of nowhere, but they were sure that it meant nothing good. This fact was reinforced in Sonya's mind when the undead ninja began to talk about how <em>she <em>was the key to reviving the Shirai Ryu clan. In fact she wasn't sure whether to beat him up, or walk away laughing.

"Wait…hold on a minute." Jax was saying, taking full advantage of his partner's uncharacteristic silence to make a few snide remarks.

"Lemme get this straight. You think Sonya is the incarnation of your long dead wife? And you want her to help you revive your clan? I mean, we all get urges now and then but wouldn't that be…oh I don't know…grave robbing or something?"

"Shut up Jax." Said Sonya waspishly.

"And you…" She said pointing at Scorpion. "…I don't know how you came across this ridiculous conclusion, but stay the hell away from me." She growled as she brushed past him.

_Well, he could see Setsuko's fire and fierce independence in Sonya and she had always been a proud warrior. She may not believe him now, but no matter, she would fulfill her destiny. _

Sonya was going to have to talk to Raiden about this. There was something fishy about this whole situation, she just didn't know what it was yet. But she was going to find out.

"Can you believe the nerve of that chauvinistic jerk?" Sonya fumed.

"I mean who does he think he is ordering _me _to shack up and play housewife? I knew I should have kicked him in the nuts when I had the chance."

Jax eyed Sonya's custom-made steel toed boots and winced.

"Keep talking like that and I might not wanna have kids."

"Why should I care?" She asked.

"Well you may not, but I'd like a couple and I know Denise wants a couple of them too."

Denise was Jax's fiancée. A young, assertive, aspiring lawyer.

"But back on topic, what do you think is going on here?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure." Sonya admitted.

"But Raiden might have answers."

* * *

><p>Raiden listened carefully to the strange encounter, than to Sonya's rants. When all was said and done, he said the words that Jax half-expected to hear and Sonya didn't want to hear.<p>

"It is possible. Reincarnated souls do not remember their previous lives unless the Gods will it, or unless they are trained to do it."

"Can you find out?" She demanded.

"Unfortunately it is not that easy. The Keeper of the Hall of Records, must first locate the scroll of your past lives, than the council of Elder Gods must decide whether this information is important in the grand scheme of things. If not, your request will be denied. Nightwolf will be able to help you. He is a powerful Shaman and a wise and knowledgeable man. He will guide you to the Hall of Records so you can appeal to the Keeper. Oh and Sonya, a little humility goes a long way." He reminded her.

"A humble Sonya? Now there's a day to mark on the calendar." Jax snorted.

Sonya turned around and sneered at her partner who smirked back.

After the long, trying day, Sonya slept like a log and that was when the nightmares began.

_Sonya was staring at the reflection of a woman with long black hair, small but lithe, with twin katanas strapped to her back. She was getting ready for the day's chores. She wore the traditional ninja garb of the Shirai Ryu. The baby gurgled behind her and she smiled softly as she picked up her five-month-old son Roka, who nuzzled sleepily at her breast._

_Hanzo walked in and smiled at the sight of his wife nursing their son. His very first, though he hoped to have several more to carry on his name._

_Hanzo and the woman both tensed as they heard shouts of alarm coming from the village._

"_Setsuko. Take Roka and keep him safe." Hanzo said. _

_Baby Roka began to cry as Setsuko darted out the door into chaos. They were being invaded by the Lin Kuei. It was not the first time she felt the frustration and the slightest jolt of panic of being a nursing mother. She was far from helpless, but it was difficult to fight with such a young baby in her arms. They had long been at war with the Lin Kuei and there were rumors that the fearsome ice ninja, who were twice as deadly in the deep of winter, were trying to wipe them out._

_The best she could do for now, was to reach the secret cave where the other Shirai Ryu women were hiding their children while Hanzo repelled the invaders. Unfortunately she did not get that far. Her eyes widened in shock as ice encased her entire body in a few seconds. As she felt her spirit begin to drift up and away, she saw herself and Roka frozen in place._

Sonya jerked upright in her bed and glanced at the clock which read 2:12 am and took in several deep breaths.

"Great, just great. I spoke to Scorpion for two whole minutes and that bastard is already messing with my head." She grumbled as she lay back down. "It was just a stupid dream anyways."

Shang Tsung smiled at Sonya's vehement denial. The first seeds had been planted, now he needed to tend to them carefully.


	3. Keeper of Records

Sonya and Jax moved in quietly, they were getting ready to bust a large drug ring out in the country. These assholes had been managing to avoid getting caught for nearly a decade and now that they had finally closed in, Sonya had gone from Tough Mode, to what Johnny Cage had once privately referred to as Evil Bitch mode.

Jax had pointed out that there wasn't much difference between the two. But he had to admit, that he couldn't get a better partner than Sonya. She was tough, capable and confident, she was the one you wanted to have by your side in a fight, because despite her bad attitude, she'd fight tooth and claw to protect the people she was working with.

Bryant gave the signal and the group closed in. Bullets flew, people were thrown on the floor, several of the ring's main leaders were apprehended, but neither Sonya nor Jax saw the big boss anywhere. Typical. She thought derisively, he threw his own to the wolves and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs.

A sound caught her attention and she walked in to see a wailing infant being clutched tightly by a frightened woman with black hair and dark eyes, the sudden flash of protective maternal rage, coupled with the dream that was still fresh in her mind of hers-the Shirai Ryu woman and child made Sonya layer the vision over the woman for just a brief moment…that moment nearly cost Sonya her life.

A man, presumably the child's father, rushed in with a hateful snarl and began pumping Sonya full of bullets.

Jax came in and shot the man in the head.

The woman screamed, the baby only wailed louder.

"Aw shit!" He hissed. "Hey! Hey! You ok? Sonya! Blade's down! We need medical attention ASAP! Stay with me."

Sonya groaned. "I'm not-dead-yet."

"Good to know." He told her.

"Did we get all of em?" He asked. He needed to keep her talking.

"Not all of em." She grunted. "Garcia, Davis, Juarez and Kahm escaped."

"Damn!" He muttered.

"Yeah." She grumbled as the medics began checking her over. "Damn."

Three days later she was out of the hospital. Much to Sonya's dismay, she would have to take time off until her injuries healed.

Jax reminded her that this was a prime opportunity to get in touch with Night Wolf. This had earned him a lengthy tirade about how she had more important shit to worry about and if Jax didn't know any better, he'd swear she was afraid of finding out the answer.

Sonya walked into her house, ordered herself some Chinese food and sat down on the couch to try and watch tv. What was wrong with her? Why the hell had she just…zoned out like that? Inattention had gotten better agents than her killed.

She drummed her fingers on the arm of her cushy couch irritably and sighed, she didn't want to watch some stupid reality tv show. So she began flipping through the channels until she found an old horror movie, her finger trembled on the button a little, unsure if she wanted to watch it or not.

Her dad, who had been a proud marine for 15 years had loved old horror movies and they used to curl up on the couch and watch them when she was a kid. He had died of a heart attack when he was fifty-two. God she missed him. So she watched it and between her fatigue, the pain medicine and the droning tv she eventually fell asleep.

Flashes of Setsuko and Hanzo ran through her mind like an old black and white film, she found herself running her hand through his soft, thick hair on their wedding night, kissing passionately by the fireplace in the winter, training with each other by a pond in a lush forest…

Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed the phone.

"Hello." She croaked groggily.

"Miss Blade? Your order is ready."

"Oh good. Good." She muttered.

"Look." She told herself as she got in the car. "It was the power of suggestion or something. Purely psychological."

There was no way she was anybody's dead wife. The thought was laughable. So what was she worried about? Just ring up Night Wolf, head on out over the weekend, maybe bring Jaxy boy along for a laugh, share a few beers with the guys and head home after he told her that the whole thing was bunk, than she could take her irrefutable proof and tell Scorpion to shove it! At least that's what she told herself. Secretly, deep down, she was afraid. Afraid that she might be-no!

"Screw that!" She muttered. "I'm nobody's dead wife and even if I was, I don't have to do jack shit for anybody. Hah! So I can still tell that delusional zombie freak to shove it!" The thought of doing just that cheered her up.

With a fast night wind blowing in her face and a soda in her hand, she was soon feeling a lot more lively. After another dose of painkiller when she got home, she finally made a call to Night Wolf. Of course, she was also feeling a bit cocky on all those painkillers and she may or may not have hit on him somewhere in between asking for his assistance, she wasn't too sure.

When Jax finally got some time off, it was clear that he was going to drive her out there and of course he had to torment her.

"I didn't know you and Night Wolf had something goin on."

So she had hit on him. Well he was a good looking guy and easy going enough to put up with her, at least she thought he had put up with her, she didn't really remember much about that part of the conversation, her brain had started going fuzzy. Huh. Those pills were doing weird things to her, she'd be damned if she ever took them again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"Ohh, he mentioned a few things you said over the phone. Like how you'd like to tackle his fine ass into bed. Not in those exact words, since we both know you're much more eloquent than that, but he got the idea."

She had? Oh crap!

"Don't worry, I told him it was the meds talkin." He smirked at her.

Why the hell did you do that? Was on the tip of her tongue, but Sonya caught herself before she could say it. Hell! She wouldn't mind a brief fling with the guy, as he long as he understood that it would be _a brief fling! _

"Shut up and drive." She snapped, hoping that he would mistake the flush on her face for the desert heat.

"Whatever you say."

Six hours later, they finally arrived.

"Night Wolf! Hey! Sonya brings offerings!"

"Really? What kind of offerings?"

"We bring offerings of beer. Budweiser." He grinned.

"I suppose that'll have to do." He said.

"It had better." She grumbled. "I think I spent more money for ice to keep it cold on the way over here, than I did on gas!"

"Even better." He said, eyeing the frosty cans appreciatively. "C'mon, let's bring it into the house."

"Don't mind her bad attitude." Jax muttered in his ear, that's just pain-killer-less Sonya talking."

The two men shared a grin as they carried the cooler inside.

She walked inside the house along with them.

"Since you weren't exactly clear over the phone, maybe you can explain everything that's been going on."

Sonya glared at Jax, the last thing she wanted to do was mention all the crazy nightmares and…_dreams _she'd been having because of him.

Night Wolf gave her a look of understanding and directed Jax towards the living room, so they could talk privately. Jax who had been driving for hours with little sleep was more than happy to oblige.

So she sat down and told him a carefully edited version, not mentioning some of the embarrassingly erotic dreams.

From the look on his face, she suspected he knew that she was leaving stuff out.

"It's power of suggestion right? I mean, just psychological stuff. He plants the idea in my head, it starts bugging me, than the medication and the stress I'm on only make it worse. And anyways, I don't _have _to _do _anything I don't want too. I mean Raiden told me that all people had to make their own choices."

"It could be just that," He agreed. "The mind does work in strange ways, especially under the kind of daily stress your job invokes. But for now, we aren't going to assume anything either way. When we start tomorrow, you have to come into it with a neutral attitude and prepare yourself for all possible outcomes. As for destiny, well, you can try and fight it, but it won't leave you alone until you accept it. Just as Liu Kang finally had to accept his destiny and I will one day have to face mine.

Sonya made a face and was about to retort when he stopped her.

"Don't give me that look." He warned. "I didn't say that you had to go propose to the guy. All I said was be prepared. I'm just the guide, so don't angry with me if things don't go your way tomorrow."

She sulked in her seat, staring out the window at the vast wilderness. She didn't know what he saw in this place, it was dusty, arid, unbearably hot and empty.

He rubbed his hands together.

"I think I'm gonna go grab a beer before Jax drinks it all."

"Good idea." She said, trying to shake herself out of her bad attitude by reminding herself that he didn't _have _to help her out. This humble stuff was harder than it looked. Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. She'd be the picture of humble, neutral and calm by tomorrow morning if it killed her!

"Hey Sonya, you sure you should be drinking?"

Whatever humble thoughts she'd been attempting to cultivate flew right out the window.

"I'm a big girl Jax. I think I can make my own decisions."

The significance of the last few words were not lost on Night Wolf and he shook his head.

"Ok. But I know it would really piss you off if you died of something as stupid as an overdose before you got to catch Garcia and Kahm."

"Than I'll just come back and haunt their asses!" She said smugly.

Jax chuckled. The day wore on and everyone seemed to relax, just generally hanging out and having a good time, just as Sonya had planned. They went to bed early and she and Night Wolf woke up even earlier.

With the smell of incense drifting lazily in the dry morning air and the sound of his chanting voice in her ears, Sonya found herself beginning to slip into a suggestive state of mind. Soon she found herself floating upwards and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark, pleasantly cool building resembling a library lit here and there with candles, everything from stone tablets to scrolls and books and even state of the art computers were available and chairs were tucked neatly beneath gently gleaming, wooden desks.

An old man, wrinkled and wizened and wearing a brown, monk's cloak walked towards her with surprising energy.

Humble, humble, humble. She chanted in her mind and took a deep breath.

"Are you the Keeper of Records?" She asked. Cursing herself for her curt, military tone.

Apparently the Keeper didn't seem to like her tone of voice either, if the frown on his face was any indication.

So much for being humble. She thought.

"I am. And you are Sonya Blade. There was no reason to come here today."

Sonya kept the frown from her face, reminding herself that immortals were very touchy as she tried to figure out a way to word her next question without coming off as demanding or rude.

The man's smile suddenly caught her off guard.

"Haven't the dreams you've been given been any indication at all?"

Sonya couldn't help herself, she cursed out loud.

The smile faded and the Keeper sighed.

"This is the reason I do not like helping mortals. You are always too busy trying to defy or rush your destiny. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to attend too."

He bowed slightly to her and walked away.

Jax was sitting on the porch, nursing a beer in the heat of the day when Sonya stormed up to the house and judging by the look on her face, she had either been denied information or she had been told exactly what she didn't want to hear. Well, he was gonna end up hearing about it eventually. He thought

Night Wolf wasn't far behind her and he had a frustrated look on his face.

He'd better make amends before the dude got pissed off. Night Wolf may have been wise, but he had a wild side to him and a nasty temper to match.

"Hey, you know she aint mad at you. Thanks for having us out here."

Night Wolf frowned.

"She didn't say anything to me." He explained. "When she came out of her trance she just got up and took off. I don't even know what happened."

"C'mon Jax let's go." Sonya said in a carefully controlled voice. "Thanks Night Wolf, I appreciate your help."

She shot Jax a look, just daring him to make a comment, before stomping off to the car.

Jax sighed. "It's gonna be a long ride home."

"Sucks to be you." The man said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Sucks to be me." He agreed.

"Maybe I'll slip her a few of those painkillers so she'll be knocked part way."

"I heard that!" Sonya snapped from the car.

"Later."

Night Wolf waved.

Shang Tsung came out of his own trance. It had not been an easy task to intercept Sonya with Night Wolf as her guide and make her think she was in The Hall of Records, but it had been done. Now to give a certain ninja a little nudge.

Jax waited patiently while Sonya fumed silently. Her driving was considerably slower, since they were both DUI. They'd been expecting to go home tomorrow, so he'd thought he'd grab a drink that morning and she had taken half a pill instead of two to take the edge off her pain. He should have convinced her to stay, instead of letting her drive off in a huff. He didn't wanna end up in jail. Or dead. It was too late now though, there wouldn't be a hotel for miles, since Night Wolf lived in No Man's Land.

"We're gonna stop at the first hotel we see ok?" He said.

"Hmm." She grunted in response, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Just keep a lookout for cops ok?"

"Yeah sure, I'll keep a lookout."

Sonya was a prickly person that was true, but everyone knew to steer clear when she refused to respond too much of anything. The first time, he'd seen her like this was when her last partner got killed. The second time was when they'd botched a mission and lost Kano shortly after that. The third time was when she got suspended for repeated reckless behavior.

At the first signs of civilization they grabbed a couple of burgers and stopped at a hotel. Sonya glaring at the sunset as though it were the source of all her problems and Jax ran in for a quick shower. When he came back out, the first stars were just appearing in the sky and things were beginning to cool down.

Sonya was lost in her own thoughts and muttering violently to herself, her coke sat forgotten by her elbow.

"I don't care what any stupid prophecy says, I don't have to do anything. I'm in charge of my own damn life and I am not gonna give that up to go play housewife with that undead freak."

So the prophecy was true, Jax could see where she was coming from. She had always been a fiercely independent person with a driving need to have control over everything and he sure as hell couldn't imagine being told to just give all that up.

Than he grinned at her.

She finally took notice of him.

"What's so funny?" She snarled.

"He's not alive! That means there's no way in hell he can reproduce! Which means that you're off the hook!"

"Jax you're a genius!" She said happily.

"I know. It's a shame I don't get told that enough though."

"Well maybe Denise will finally believe it if she hears it from me, the only reliable source about you." She quipped, apparently in a much better mood.

"Heeey." He said in mock indignation.

She shot him a snarky grin.

"Well my day just got better and I'm beat. I think I'll turn in early. We got a long day of driving ahead of us."

"Yeah I know. Night Sonya."

"Night Jax."

**Deleted Scene**

Doped up on pills as they stopped to fill up at an empty gas station next morning, Jax discovered first hand what Night Wolf had a few nights ago. Sonya on meds was a bad idea and he'd rather deal with a mean, bitchy, in pain one, than a crazy one any day.

"I'm just sayin, he must not have one-"

"I am not listening."

"Wait, just hear me out. Look, Johnny said his head was a flaming skull right? So that must mean-"

"I'M not listening."

"Must mean-" She slurred a little, determined to continue.

"-that the rest of him is just a skeleton. No flesh at all."

"Sonya-"

"No. Wait-"

"Noo!"

"Just hear me out!"

"That's made out of nothing but flesh-sooo,"

"You're evil! Do you hear me? You. Are. Evil. I do not want to be forced to think about-" His hands moved out in exasperation, "-that! This early in the morning! Hell! I don't ever wanna be forced to think about that. I am taking those away from you and you are going back to the doctor and getting a different prescription!"

They went on back and forth for the next hour before she finally passed out, much to Jax's relief. Man did she owe him one!


	4. Confrontation

_She watched him stepping into the room, freshly bathed and just come home from a long, five month mission. She felt a sudden stab of bitterness. He had to frequently go out on clan business while she was stuck at home like a pampered pet._

_His eyes roved over her distended middle with surprise and then they softened. He padded over to her and placed his hand on her stomach._

_She tried to maintain her anger but found she could not, not when she saw him touching the new life growing inside with the wonder of a child._

_He really was very handsome, Setsuko thought. With his soft lips and his big dark eyes. No one who knew this hot-tempered warrior outside of the battlefield would ever guess he could be very gentle._

_He kissed her and God it felt so very, very good!_

* * *

><p>Scorpion heard a noise and waited in the shadows before cautiously continuing into Sonya's house. He took in all the modern day appliances, the bottle of medicine and the discarded clothes on the couch. Setsuko had never been so messy.<p>

He quickly located her bedroom when he heard another noise. At first he thought she was in pain, but when his name passed her lips in a breathy moan, he felt the faintest shiver of passion inside. Something he'd not felt for a long time. It was a memory of what had been, more than anything else and he crept into the room and picked her up in one fluid movement. Unfortunately, whatever pleasantness there had been exploded into a frightened and angry snarl.

"What the…what the hell are you doing here?" She groaned, still groggy from a mix of pain, meds and sleep.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me you dickless bastard!"

Scorpion blinked, he'd been called a lot of things, even by Setsuko, but he'd never been called that.

"Let's get one thing straight, this is the 21st Century and women are people, not baby making slaves!" She growled.

Scorpion sidestepped her kick easily. She was very fierce, but today she was not at full power.

"And here's something else to think about! If your undead, how do you expect to father children?" She asked in spiteful triumph.

He glared at her.

"Aww. Did I hit a sore spot?" She taunted as she hit him hard in the jaw.

"Looks like someone needs a biology lesson." She snickered.

He whirled around and grabbed both her arms, knocking her bad leg out from under her and she grit her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. She would Not give him the satisfaction of knowing how bad that hurt! Even though it damn near killed her, she managed to break free and knock him halfway across the room, but she couldn't last much longer. She'd really strained herself when she was down at Night Wolf's with her little tantrum and there was no way she could call for back-up.

"I will soon remedy that problem." He informed her.

Her eyes went wide. "What?"

He took advantage of her momentary shock and landed several quick strikes to the head, to make her dizzy before grabbing her shirt and slugging her hard in the gut. He and Setsuko had loved to spar and box and neither one of them had ever pulled punches. Apparently, he thought with a smile as she cracked her head against his jaw, she still didn't pull them.

She stumbled drunkenly, and finally that since she couldn't beat him, in her current state of health, she could at least annoy the piss out of him. She held back an angry sigh, getting pumped full of bullets really sucked and the near unbearable pain wasn't helping her already frayed temper. Then again, neither was he. Or this whole situation. Raiden should have sensed this jerk a mile away and been here by now.

"I don't have to do anything for you. I owe you nothing."

"And besides, I already have a smoking hot boyfriend." She lied.

"So what use would I have for a pathetic little freak like you?" She sneered.

He tensed. He had never been jealous when he'd been alive, but now…still it was like her. She had always been quick to taunt, had always had a spiteful, sadistic streak and that had only grown worse in their lives apart. If she remembered their love, then she would have known how much it killed him everyday to be without her, to not have been there to protect them. But she had never liked weaknesses and certainly not publicly. A true Shirai Ryu warrior to the very end. He thought grimly.

"And what if I can't get pregnant?" She asked.

He stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"What if I got my tubes tied?

"Why are you babbling nonsense?" He asked in irritation.

"See, in this day and age women can have an operation that makes it pretty much impossible to ever have children."

He was astounded at the very thought of an invasive surgery that rendered women sterile. Such a thing was unheard of and would have killed a woman in his day and why would they want to have such things done? He knew that there were plants that could prevent pregnancy for a time, but that secret was known only to Shirai Ryu women of child-bearing, but not marriageable age. He even knew that there were plants and potions that could destroy a woman's fertility, because that was what had happened to some of the Lin Kuei women. It was also something he'd never taken into consideration.

Sonya grinned and grimaced all at once. She was really on a roll today. She felt like she could take on anyone, even annoyingly absent Thunder Gods and damn did this hurt. In moments she was down, snarling in pain and covering her bleeding stomach.

He approached her with something almost like caution.

"Setsuko?" He asked.

"That's not my name you bastard!"

She was right, he thought. This was her life now, and this was the time she was upon. He needed to call her by her given name.

"Sonya." His voice was surprisingly…soft and it shocked the hell out of her.

"Damn stitches ripped open." She groaned, trying to scuttle away from him.

"Don't move, you'll only make things worse." He explained as he lifted her gently in his arms.

The pain was so bad at this point, that Sonya wanted to throw up.

"Get away from me." She hissed. More to keep her mind off the pain, than for any other reason. Though it would serve the bastard right if she puked on him. She almost laughed at the image, but it would also be kind of embarrassing.

Damn her pride. He thought, ignoring the little voice that whispered that his was just as bad.

She wanted him to let go of her, she really did but she couldn't fight anymore.

The short fight and the drugs had taken a heavy toll on her system and she finally just gave up and let him carry her.

"Take me to the hospital." She mumbled against his shoulder.

The ninja had no intention of losing her so soon after finding her, even if she happened to hate his guts at the moment, so he did as he asked, grabbing her pain pills and the keys to her car and when he got in, he stared at the wheel uncertainly.

"Oh for shit's sake!" She muttered. "Get on the other side."

At this point she could barely even think straight, she should have called Jax, who would have kicked Scorpion's ass up and down the street and driven her to the hospital. But the thought just didn't occur to her. What did occur to her mind was how funny it was to be driving in her car, next to an undead ninja who'd probably never even seen one in his entire life. And wouldn't they make one helluva sight? And maybe, just maybe she'd crash on the way there and thwart all his cozy little plans completely.


	5. Innocent Questioner

**Well this will be my first chapter to this story and it's really not much but I don't want anyone feeling like I'm abandoning this or forgetting about it. It was hard to find a direction to go with this story because it's not mine and it already has a fan base and I really don't want to disappoint. It is your choice to read this, I'm not forcing you so don't be a dick if you don't like it. **

**I really hope you like this start and it kind of gives you a feel for my writing style and my idea on Scorpion's personality and thought process. He is still the bad ass ninja we love but there is a human there as well. **

_**Please review**_**. You can give me ideas, what you think. Anything you want really just don't be an asshole because it's really uncalled for, I don't do that to authors and I hope you don't either.**

**Please enjoy =)**

Scorpion watched Sonya out of the corner of his eyes uneasily, it was evident she was struggling to navigate the car due to the injury on her side. However, his eyes were also scanning the road ahead wearily as they rushed passed the other vehicles and weaved in-and-out of the designated lines painted on the ground. One hand was outstretched and placed firmly on the dashboard in front of him as his other rested ready at his side to reach out and grab the steering wheel if the need aroused.

"Will you stop looking at me damn it. Your pissing me off even more." Sonya growled irritated, trying her best to leave the pain out of her voice.

"You are injured and traveling at high speeds. If you lose control or crash you could kill us both. I am only watching to insure this dose not happen." Scorpion replied in a clipped tone.

Sonya grumbled something about hoping he went through the window under her breath, Scorpion hadn't caught all of it. The specter's furrowed brows relaxed as they came to a stop at the medical center. Scorpion watched the stubborn blond grit her teeth as she climbed down from the truck, her left arm around her side.

"Are you coming or staying…or leaving? Actually just leave, it would do me a world of good." Sonya's hardened face stared at him from over the driver's seat.

Scorpion said nothing. He wasn't leaving but his clothing would raise unwanted attention. He hadn't worn his armor but the yellow cloth Shirai Ryu uniform would stand out. The ninja quickly unfastened the belt holding the material to his waist, along with the laces down the center. Once he was rid of his clothing, Scorpion slid from the truck, placing the warrior uniform safely in the back seat.

As Scorpion came around the truck, Sonya was able to get a good look of him out of his clan's ninja costume. He still would stand out being well over six feet tall and built like a Mac truck, along with the intricately decorated face mask, but the now all black outfit wouldn't be as much of a give away and scream 'I'm not from this world'. She had really hoped he would just leave but his pearl colored eyes stared down at her expectantly made it clear he wasn't going anywhere. The special forces agent breathed out a frustrated sigh as she marched past him, her arm still around her middle.

The hospital's doors swung open as they made their way in front of them. Thankfully as they continued in, the waiting area was empty of many people, only a woman and a small girl, who was presumably her daughter, sat in the corner. Of course, the sight of the masked, intimidating specter drew their eyes immediately, the mother's grew with a look of shock and possible fear, the child's grew in curiosity. Scorpion ignored the occupants, only staring straight ahead to the nurse at the front desk whose back was turned to them.

_Oh this ought to be good, _Sonya thought to herself with dark amusement as she watched the unsuspecting nurse turn towards them slowly.

"How can I help…" The young brunet started to ask sweetly, but as her eyes landed on the strange and massive man in front of her, the words caught in her throat and the only sound that escaped was a small yelp of surprise mixed with the clanking of her clip board meeting the ground at her feet.

Sonya's lips twitched in amusement, the reaction Scorpion was getting so far was almost worth him not leaving back in the parking lot; almost. The strong blond acted like the woman in front of them hadn't almost pissed herself seeing her companion, "Excuses me but I was here not to long ago with bullet wounds to the stomach and they were stitched up but they reopened. Can I get in to see the doctor?"

The nurse's eyes crept away from Scorpion's face and met Sonya's cool green eyes, "Uh, na…name please."

"Sonya Blade." The blond replied.

The nurse turned behind her, shifting through some files tell she came across Sonya's, "Ms. Blade the nurse will wheel you to one of the rooms where the doctor will look at your wound and fix you up." The woman waved over a tall black haired man from the right who walked up with a wheelchair at the ready. The nurse's eyes shifted back to Scorpion uneasily as she spoke again, "However, your, uh, friend will have to wait here."

Sonya nodded as she sat down in the chair, careful to not do any further damage. Her eyes glanced up at Scorpion's as she was carted off, his never left her tell she was past the doors. With no other option, the specter turned towards the waiting room where the mother and child sat, not looking at them once. The woman looked grateful that she and her daughter were clear across the room from the stranger and yet, it wasn't far enough. Five minutes past with Scorpion only looking straight ahead, thinking over the info that had been given to him over the past week and of the woman being stitched up.

'_Scorpion a new prophecy has been brought to my attention. The time has come for the Shirai Ryu's return.' Shang Tsung had told him. _

When Scorpion had heard those words it had felt like ice water had been poured over him, awakening him from a very deep sleep. He wasn't sure if he could believe the treacherous sorcerer, in fact, he was sure he couldn't trust him, but the prospect of not only being reunited with his beloved wife but gaining a clan back as well was too enthralling. However, when the name of the woman who was supposedly the reincarnation of Setsuko had been revealed, Scorpion wanted to put his kunai through the Sorcerers' chest.

'_I do not believe you. We would have recognized each other.' He had told Shang Tsung. _

Scorpion had remembered the woman vividly. She had almost taken his head off with a round house kick in combat once. Her flowing golden hair, blazing green eyes and battle cries had been very rememberable, but he had scoffed at the idea of her being Setsuko. The specter had been reminded quickly of the ways of the Gods and Sorcerers and also of his own damnation.

'_The reincarnated do not remember their former lives unless the Gods will it, and…it is not for the damned to fully understand the workings of Gods and Sorcerers.' Shang Tsung warned._

Scorpion leaned his head back on the wall behind him, closing his eyes as he exhaled tiredly. _Sonya may not look like Setsuko, but her fierceness in battle and out of it was exactly like Setsuko. _The same characteristics he had wanted to deny that Sonya was the reincarnation of Setsuko, were the ones that proved to point to the opposite. Scorpion had gone through a parade of emotions but now only one burned clear in his mind. Determination. He was determined to make Sonya see her true destiny. She had a duty to not only him but their clan, their people. But it was not only duty that drove Scorpion, he missed his family, his wife. The love he had for her still remained strong and the pain of having her taken from him, along with his little Roka, caused the specter's heart to ache in his chest.

A tap on his knee jolted Scorpion from his musing, the touch had been so light he almost hadn't felt it at all but being the skilled ninja he was, a whisper could awaken him from the deepest of sleep. The large man opened his eyes, seeing nothing before him, but the top of someone's head. His eyes followed the trail of straight black hair to the tiny face of the young girl who had been with her mother in the corner. Scorpion's eyes shifted to the corner and saw the girls mother asleep, leaning against the wall next to her chair. His eyes came back to the child in front of him, at a loss of what to do.

"My names Kiri." The girl announced, a beaming smile on her face that showed off two missing teeth, was directed up at Scorpion.

The ninja didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"Why are your eyes white?" The high pitched voice of the girl asked in the most innocent of ways only a child could achieve. She wasn't fazed at all by him not introducing himself.

Scorpion just stared down at her unblinkingly, her large blue eyes stared back patiently. "I don't know." This was the only answer Scorpion could think to give. Telling the small girl that he was a dead man brought back from the Netherrealm was not an acceptable answer.

She seemed to accept his reply and switched her gaze to his yellow skeleton scorpion half mask, reaching her tiny fingers to point at it, "Why do you wear that?"

Scorpion raised a black eyebrow at her question, finding a bit of amusement at her care free questions. The specter pointed his much larger finger at the bright yellow and pink scarf around her neck, "Why do you wear that?"

Kiri's smile grew as she looked down at her accessory, fisting her small hands in the material, "My mommy got me this. They are my favorite colors. I like wearing it." Her eyes returned to Scorpion's, waiting for his own answer.

Scorpion's lips quirked in the barest of smiles, which Kiri seemed to sense regardless of not being able to actually see it. Scorpion pointed to his mask, "I like wearing this."

The girl gave out a small giggle, twisting her pink shirt in her small hands. "I like it too."

Scorpion's lips curved even more. The girl was amusing and innocent. _Just like Roka, _Scorpion thought sadly, his eyes flickered downwards.

Kiri sensed his shift in attitude and her brows knitted together in confusion, "Why are you sad?"

Scorpion's purl eyes lifted quickly, shocked she had been able to tell. She was very smart and perceptive for someone so young. "How old are you?" The ninja asked curiously in his deep voice.

Her smile that had turned to a frown of concern when he had turned his gaze from her returned as she spoke, "I'm this many." The small girl held up five fingers.

This caused a tightening in Scorpion's chest that he hid from her, not wanting to cause her to become confused or concerned again. Roka had been the same age when their village had been over run by the Lin Kuei, his little body encased in ice. This time, a woman's high pitched shriek broke him from his thoughts.

"Kiri! Kiri!" The mother on the other side of the room had looked to her right, expecting her daughter to be sitting beside her and instead was greeted with the sight of an empty chair. The woman's frantic eyes scanned the room, to land on the strange pair of Scorpion and her daughter. "Kiri, come here now! You know not to talk to strangers." The short woman dashed towards them, grabbing her child protectively and giving Scorpion a fearsome glare before retreating back to her chair. All the while, Kiri had waved a sad goodbye to the Shirai Ryu warrior.

Sony had just come through the doors, holding her freshly bandaged side and looking on the scene with curiosity and confusion. Her green eyes turned away from the clearly upset child to the mysterious ninja; the emotion in his blank eyes was unreadable. He seemed to realize she was there, staring at him, his head turned to hers unblinkingly.

"Come on." Sonya jerked her head to the exit, leading the way out the doors.

Scorpion followed, his eyes turning back to Kiri before disappearing through the hospital doors. He quickly climbed into the truck they had arrived in, grabbing his uniform from the back and strapping it back into place.

Sonya drove for a silent ten minutes, mulling over what she wanted to say. "Why did you come here?" Her head turned to him as she spoke in a clipped tone.

Scorpion stared at her, then turned his head to the front window, "We need to speak. You can not deny who you are. And the person you once were, is someone very important to me."

Sonya hadn't expected the heart felt answer, it caused her next question to be much softer, "What do you want Scorpion? I know you think I am the reincarnation of your dead wife…"

"You are." Scorpion interrupted, his eyes not leaving the window.

"But I'm not her anymore. My name is Sonya Marie Blade and I am not the woman you remember from your old life Scorpion and I probably never will be. What were you expecting in this? That I would just drop everything and accept what you want from me?" Sonya was trying hard to get through to him.

Scorpion took in her questions. He hadn't known what to expect, he didn't know how much she remembered or knew about her past life, if she knew at all. He was impulsive and acted on instinct and his emotions. He wanted to make her see and understand and remember, then he couldn't see why she wouldn't accept her destiny. But she did not live the life he lived, she did not remember the customs and culture of their clan, she had a whole knew upbringing and ideals. The specter's face fell as he stared at his hands, the same hands that had held the frozen bodies of his wife and child before being encased in ice himself. He wanted his family back, his life back and he would do anything to get them back, he needed her to see, to remember.

Scorpion lifted his head, intending to speak but his eyes caught something in the road ahead that drew his gaze. Unfortunately, Sonya's eyes had been trained on him, and had not seen the person in the street.

"Watch out!" Scorpion shouted, grabbing for the wheel.

"What the fuck!" Sonya screamed as she turned to see the person standing there.

The wheel was jerked by both the occupants of the vehicle, swerving them off the road and into a field of tall grass. The couple bounced around in their seats, Sonya was lucky she had been wearing her seat belt or she could have possibly reopened the newly closed wound once again. However, Scorpion was not as lucky and the specter's head was bashed against the passenger window, cracking the glass which left a nasty cut through the top portion of his head mask. The truck came to a screeching halt, a 15 yard path of mowed down grass lay in their wake.

Sonya looked to her passenger as she lifted her head from it's resting position on the steering wheel, his own was laying against the smashed window with his blood smearing the side. "Scorpion, are you alive?"

"Barely." Came his pained groan.

That actually caused a bark of laughter to leave Sonya's lips. _Looks like he dose have a sense of humor. _The Lieutenant slowly opened her door as she practically fell out of the truck. The squeal heard on the other side of the truck let her know that Scorpion was doing the same.

As the two came around to the front, a crack of lighting was heard all around them, causing both to jump into their own combat stances, ready for a fight. The sight of Raiden caused Sonya to relax.

"Having fun?" the sarcastic god asked with a smile on his face.

"Wait. Was that you in the road Raiden?" Sonya asked incredulously, pointing her thumb at the path of destruction behind her car. The Thunder God just nodded. "What the fuck, you could have killed us!"

"You were fine. Besides, it's not my fault you weren't paying attention." Raiden shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands in his long sleeves. His playful face grew serious as he turned his eyes on Scorpion, who had not relaxed his stance. The god's eyes returned to Sonya as he spoke, "You two need to come with me. Now. I assume you won't be leaving her side, so yes you will be coming." Raiden pointed out to Scorpion at the specter's confused look. "Unless you wish to leave, then by all means crawl back to the Netherrealm, but she wont be going with you." Raiden's eyes sparked with electricity at his warning.

Scorpion's body relaxed as he fixed the Thunder God with a calculating look. It wouldn't be wise to challenge the powerful god. Besides, Scorpion had no hate for the god or the Earthrealm warriors, he had no allegiance to anyone, he had his own goals and would do what it took to accomplish them; right now that meant going where Sonya went.

The large specter nodded curtly to the god, gaining a sly smile from him in return. Raiden called forth lightening from the sky, that struck their position, whisking the group away to an unknown location.

_**REVIEW! **_

**I promise to try and get something out soon, like I said this wasn't much and it is hard to write for this because I didn't start it, but I'm having fun and I do have ideas, just trying to get them out. **

**Oh and Raiden is based off the movie Radien. I liked that personality better then the video game one.  
><strong>


	6. Roommates

**I am really sorry about how long it took for me to get another chapter out, this story is just hard to write for and get correct. I'm not even sure about what I have here so I think it's time to post and see what you all think.**

**I want to thank everyone for the kind and amazing reviews, I was really shocked to see how many people reviewed and how many of you are adding the story to alert and favorite. It really brought my confidence up =).**

**I really enjoy writing this and I have pretty much been reading and watching anything to do with Mortal Kombat and Scorpion, everything from the movies, video games, fan websites, Mortal Kombat wikki, cartoon and even the TV show that went on in the 90s. He is such a hard character to write for and Sonya is too so I'm trying to get any ideas and also develop a good plot for the story. **

**Tell me what you think please. Also, I hope I don't have too many mistakes, I read through everything multiple times but sometimes I miss stuff, sorry bout that.**

Lighting struck the center ring of the Wu Shi Academy, the three forms of Sonya, Scorpion and Raiden materialized from the white lights of electricity. Sonya took even breaths, trying to ward off the dizziness that always came with traveling Raiden's way. Her green eyes shifted to Scorpion beside her, who seemed completely unfazed by the Thunder God's form of transportation. The special forces agent doubled her effort to keep her face neutral, refusing to show any form of weakness in front of anyone.

"Welcome to the Wu Shi Academy. The others are likely asleep. I'll show you to your rooms." Raiden began to lead them off the center ring held up by towering statues of Shaolin Monk warriors with stone ropes. The four statues were impressive and the surrounding garden of cherry blossom trees, flowers and green grass was calming.

"Whose here Raiden? And I thought you said this was urgent?" Sonya's demanding voice was at least kept at a low level as they walked through the paper lantern lit hallways, nothing but the night wind made a sound throughout the buildings.

"I never said it was urgent, I only said you needed to come now. I will explain everything in the morning as I have told everyone else. As for who is here…" Raiden stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall they had been traveling down and turned to face the stern face of Sonya and the stoic face of Scorpion. "Liu is here, along with Kitana, Johnny, Jade, Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Jax and Denise. More will be coming throughout the night. Hopefully we will have everyone by tomorrow."

"Denise is here?" Sonya raised a brow at that.

"Jax refused to leave without her." Raiden explained before turning to open the door and entered the nicely sized sitting area. There were two couches sitting parallel to each other and a fireplace with a blazing fire going in it's hearth located on the wall between the two couches. The wall across from where they all stood was lined with glass windows and a balcony waited outside. The room was sparsely decorated, the color scheme was done in greens, tans and browns but everything felt warm and soothing.

Raiden walked further into the room, his arms reaching out in opposite directions as he pointed to the two doors on opposite walls of each other. "These will lead to your separate rooms. In the morning someone will come and collect you and lead you to the dinning hall." Raiden turned and gave them both a smile, "Enjoy your night." With those parting words he vanished in a small static storm of electricity.

Sonya felt her whole body tense at the knowledge that she would ultimately be sharing rooms with Scorpion. _I wonder if that pain in the ass Thunder God did this just to annoy me? _Her eyes glanced over at Scorpion beside her, who only stood still as his white eyes scanned the room, it was impossible to read any emotion from him.

"You don't think they would have a shower here do you?" Sonya muttered tiredly as she walked down the short stairs leading to the sitting room.

"No. Only hot springs to the east." The blond was surprised that Scorpion had actually given her a reply.

"How do you know that?" Sonya crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a calculating look as he descended the stairs himself.

"I have been here before, a long time ago. My father brought me here to visit a friend of his, and for me to observe the Shaolin Monk's techniques during my training." Scorpion answered. At the arched eyebrow she was giving him he knew she either wanted an explanation or didn't believe him. "I _was _human once!" Scorpion's voice had rose in his irritation and anger and came out as more of a growl.

Sonya's eyes narrowed into slits at his attitude but she said nothing. She was curious on the inside about what had made him the way he was now if he had been human once. She should have known that he had been once, she had known he was the man in her dreams and that person, Hanzo, had clearly been human.

Scorpion had regretted his out burst towards her, he wasn't known for his mild temper, the look on her face showed he had clearly angered her by yelling. Scorpion knew if there was anyway to get Sonya to cooperate with him he shouldn't anger her, but he wasn't about to give in and apologies to her either. So he stood there, staring at her as she did the same, her green eyes narrowed in a glare and her mouth set in a firm frown. But slowly he started to see her features loosen up and she continued to only stare at him as if she was seeing something else or was somewhere else. Scorpion felt himself grow uncomfortable with this and wanted to know what was going on in her head but the ninja kept silent for fear of blowing up at her again.

"I'm going to bed" Sonya turned towards the door behind her without another word and exited the room, shutting the bedroom door after her.

Scorpion watched her leave, the fire and strength had just seemed to leave her in seconds as she watched him and she seemed caught in a daze and physically drained. He didn't understand what just happened and that angered him even more. The yellow and black clad ninja stomped over to his own rooms, slamming the door behind him. The specter paced in front of the bed that took up most the room, irritated at the position he found himself in. There had been a time he could interact with people, he was feared by the people in his village for his skill and power, but loved as well. His brothers in combat knew of his short temper and his wife as well, but he had been able to control himself when he needed to. He protected his clan and people and he could even show tenderness and be gentle with his family. It had been so many years since he had to act like a human, the Netherrealm had created something else, a monster.

Scorpion sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, his sightless eyes stared out the window as thoughts about all that had changed filled his mind. He had been the Shirai Ryu's best warrior, which earned him the title Scorpion, a code name for elite ninja assassins. He was blessed with the skills to take life and defend his people. When he met Setsuko, a fearsome warrior herself, she had worked her way through his hard exterior and opened up a softer side that had been beaten down during his training. The ninja took Setsuko as his bride and would never forget the way she looked on their wedding night. Dressed in a light yellow gown that showed off the tan skin of her shoulders, the material was flowing around her tall, lithe form and made her appear ethereal in the beams of light that streamed through the thick canopy of trees in the forest by their village. He had stood in a mesmerized daze as she walked towards him, his soldiers had spoke about the rare smile that had been permanently attached to his face that day and had praised and congratulated him on his marriage to a beautiful and skilled warrior. Flashes of their wedding night ran through his memories, Setsuko's yellow dress pooling at her feet as her hands slid it from her body, revealing the tan, smooth skin underneath. Her bare feet moved silently towards him, the fire burning behind her cast shadows and made her skin flicker with an orange glow. His hands had threaded through her hair as she met him at the bed, loosening the strands from the braid it had been in. Her hair fell around both their faces as they kissed passionately, her hands fluidly moving across the snaps and sash holding his own cloths together, pulling them apart to get at his skin underneath.

That night had not been the first time they had made love, but it was their first as husband and wife and Scorpion felt his chest tighten with the loss and the memories of what once was. Another part of him, a part that hadn't been stirred since he was alive, was also burning it's way through his body. When Sonya had whispered his name in her sleep so wantonly, he had felt a desire spark inside him. But as quickly as it had come, it left, leaving only a hollow remembrance. But now, after recalling his wedding night with Setsuko and knowing that Sonya must be remembering some intimate moments between them, lust and desire were coursing their way through his veins and causing him to grow slightly uncomfortable in his pants. He was mildly shocked by his bodies reaction, unaware that he could even feel such a thing anymore. Another part of him was pleased, knowing at least some of his humanity had been left intact.

Scorpion stood from his seated position on the bed and walked over to the basin filled with water in the corner, cupping a handful and splashing his face with the cool liquid, calming himself. The slight sting that he received at the top of his head helped as well but came as a surprise. Scorpion looked up at the mirror over the basin and his eyes landed on the dry blood covering the small gash that had opened up on his head due to the impact it made in the car. The specter grabbed the cloth hanging from the side and wet it before running it over the opening, clearing the cut of the dry blood. He threw the blood covered cloth to the floor when he was done, satisfied with cleaning the cut, knowing that it would be fully healed by tomorrow morning. One upside to being the undead was that he healed remarkably fast. Shang Tsung had tried telling him why, but the mindless droning of the Sorcerer fell on deaf ears that day. Scorpion didn't really care what being undead meant, he only needed to know that he was able to exact his revenge. It wasn't until after he had killed Sub-Zero did he start to ask questions on his limitations as a specter.

When Sonya had spoken about him not being able to father children, the comment had been true, one of the things that Scorpion had been informed of after fulfilling one of his goals. That made rebuilding his clan very difficult and caused him to look into how to become human once more. The ninja did not desire to live in the Netherrealm forever, to be a heartless, mindless servant to Shang Tsung or Quan Chi. Sonya was the key to his life back, to a life worth living, all he had to do is make her see her destiny. Easier said then done.

Scorpion walked back to the bed, laying his large form in the middle, arms at his side as he stared at the ceiling. The lust that had come over him was gone now, but as his mind filled with more thoughts about the blond in the room across from his, he couldn't help but be curious of what her dreams were filled with tonight. _What memory was she reliving when I came to her tonight? There wedding night? The lake? _A pleasant crawling made it's way down his spine and he quickly shook his head of the thoughts before his body reacted to them once more. Scorpion might not be able to impregnate a woman, but he could apparently still laying with one; he had just never felt the want and desire to until now.

Scorpion let out an irritated growl before relaxing his body on the surface of the comfortable bed. He could certainly get used to this, it beat the dreary, danger infested Netherrealm. The Shirai Ryu warrior shut his pearl white eyes and drifted into a much practiced meditation. Another luxury that had been stolen from him was the ability to sleep, technically he didn't need to but he still felt the draining effects of a long day or tiring fight, so he had perfected his meditation skills in order to relax his body into the closest thing to sleep. No dreams ever greeted him during his deep meditation, only the last pleasant thoughts that guided him into the meditation. Scorpion focused on his son, Rokka, because thoughts of Setsuko or Sonya were having the opposite effect of relaxation tonight. Scorpion remembered his raven haired son, whose eyes resembled the same dark brown as his own and whose smile was the same as his mother's. Scorpion's own lips curved into a small smile of his own under his mask, before slipping into the blissful nothingness of his meditation.

* * *

><p><em>The sounds of people's screams filled the air, frozen bodies littered the ground as Sonya's bare feet sprinted across the courtyard. Her light brown eyes blinked back tears as she jumped over the bodies of friends and neighbors, the bodies of her people. She clutched onto her son tightly in her arms as she ran for the safe caves that she knew that the other women and children would be headed to. Her mind wondered to Hanzo who had stayed behind, screaming at her to get to safety with Rokka as he impelled one of the Lin Kuei warriors on the end of his kunai. She worried for Hanzo's safety, but right now Rokka's safety was what mattered to both parents. <em>

_Sonya rounded the corner that would take her to the next street, but her feet skidded to a stop at the sight of the tall, massive form of a blue clad Lin Kuei ninja, his arms frosted over with ice. His blue eyes, fixed on her and his right hand began to manifest a ball of ice in his palm. Sonya closed her eyes, her black hair wiped around in the wind as she reopened them to look down at the boy in her arms, kissing him on the cheek as she turned his head away from the ice ninja, right before both their bodies were captured in the frost beam that encased her son and her in the cold block that drained their life away. As she felt her very blood beginning to freeze under her skin, her head tilted to the side, just in time to see Hanzo turn the corner, his dark brown eyes widening in shock as an another icy beam zoomed over her body, hitting her husband square in the chest. His body being consumed by ice was the last thing she ever saw, before darkness took over her. _

"No!" Sonya screamed as she sat up in bed, a cold sweat ran down her body as the sheets were clinched tightly in her fists. Her eyes were wide open as her breathing came out hard and labored.

Sonya jumped from the bed and ran over to the mirror above the water basin in the corner, looking at her reflection in the glass. Her hands ran over the much lighter skin than Setsuko's and tangled in her blond hair as her green eyes blinked rapidly. Sonya had had that dream before, the one where Rokka and her died, but never had she seen the actual killer or Scorpion's death. _Sub-Zero had been the one to take Scorpion's family from him, that's why he had been so adamant about killing him_. Sonya remembered watching Scorpion and the ice ninja beat each other until they could both barely stand during the tournament, but Scorpion had been victories at the end, slicing through Sub-Zero with his Mugai Ryu and spearing his head with his kunai. It had been brutal and hard to watch even for the special forces agent. Scorpion had disappeared in a burst of flames and smoke after that and that had been the end of it it seemed; before Sub-Zero's brother had found out about his brother's death. As far as Sonya knew, the younger ninja still hated Scorpion and was out for his blood.

Outside Sonya's door, Scorpion paced back and forth in front of her rooms. He had heard the scream from his room and it broke him from his meditation. The ninja had sprang from his bed and out his door, intent on entering Sonya's rooms to check if she was safe, but her quiet muttering to herself and the feeling that there were no enemies around kept him from barging in on her. Scorpion knew she would probably only yell and scream at him to get out if he just walked in, so instead he stood by, listening to make sure she was ok. She was still muttering to herself, she sounded shaken and scared and he couldn't figure out why. Scorpion reached his gloved hand out and knocked on the door.

Sonya yelped at the sound of the knock at her door, jumping as she clutched her fist to her chest securely.

"Sonya. What's going on? I heard you scream from the other room." Scorpion's deep, demanding voice sounded from the other side.

_Fuck! He heard me scream, _Sonya thought with irritation, lowering her arm back down to her side as her face hardened into a look that didn't make her seem like a frightened child.

"I'm fine. Go away!" Scorpion heard from the other side.

The ninja's eyes narrowed as he glared at the door at her clearly stubborn attitude. "You didn't sound fine when you were screaming." He growled back.

Sonya bared her teeth at the door and took two steps towards it, intent on kicking him back into his own room. "Look you demon son-of-a- bitch I . . . ah!" Sonya's eyes widened before closing tightly as her hand came around her middle and her legs buckled under her in pain, sending her to the ground on her knees.

Scorpion heard the groan of pain and entered the room quickly, his eyes landed on the woman supporting her weight on her knees and one outstretched arm. He knelt next to her, gently placing a hand on her back as the other gripped her shaken arm. Sonya cried out as she swung at his head, catching him in the jaw that sent his head reeling back. Scorpion whipped his face back towards her, his brows drawn in anger as his free hand baled into a fist, but the sight of Sonya moaning in pain in a fetal position evaporated his anger.

Scorpion leaned closer, scooping Sonya up into his arms, her green eyes came open as slits as she stared up at him in a cold but pain filled look. As he set her down he griped her wrist, her hand had clenched in a fist. He leaned close to her face as he spoke to her, "Hit me again and I will knock you out."

Sonya tried to glare at him as best she could but the pain in her side hurt so much that all she could manage was a semi annoyed expression. She wanted to try and hit him again but knew that it would be stupid for several reasons. One, he might actually hit her. Two, she would do no damage. And three, she would probably do more damage to herself and possibly reopen the newly closed wound. Her hand slowly came open and relaxed as she leaned back into her pillow submissively.

Scorpion released his hold on her and inched back, filling along his vest for the pills he had grabbed when they left her apartment.

Sonya's half closed eye's watched him as she tried to relax her body and ward off the pain. "What are you doing?" Her voice came out low but just as aggressive as ever.

"Your pain medication. I took them when we left your home." Scorpion pulled the small bottle from his vest and opened the top. "How many can you take?"

"Three." Sonya answered quickly, her jaw clenching tightly from the pain.

Scorpion spilled three out on his palm and handed her the white pills. He watched her take them but her fist balled over them as she stared up at him with an almost pleading look, "Water, I can't swallow them without water."

Scorpion moved fluidly to the corner, grabbing a wooden cup from the side of the basin and scooped the water from the bowl and brought it back to Sonya. Instead of just handing her the cup he instructed her to put the pills in her mouth, which she obeyed with no arguments. Scorpion placed an arm behind her head as he supported her against it and tilted the water past her lips which allowed her to swallow the pills. A stream of water escaped past the side of her full pink lips and as he pulled the cup away, he watched it drip down the side of her slender neck to the hallow of her collarbone.

Scorpion's jaw tightened as he moved away, laying her gently back to the bed and placed the cup on the nightstand next to it, along with her pills, just in case she needed both. As he stood over her bed he spoke down to her in a quiet voice, "Will you be fine?"

"Yeah, I must have hurt myself when I jumped from my bed. And the thunder traveling you know." Sonya groaned as she made herself more comfortable in the bed.

Scorpion's eyes scanned her body that was now covered by the sheets of the bed, Sonya could swear she saw concern in his white eyes. The effects of the pills were already kicking in and she was no longer glaring at him, but instead had a much more gentle expression in her eyes as they washed over his tall form. Sonya noticed the skin of his face and arms appeared smooth and a shade darker then her own light tone. A few scares could be seen on his biceps and fingers. He had jet black eyebrows that were usually drawn in anger but right now were completely calm and relaxed. Her green eyes lowered to his white ones, they were the most unnatural thing about him, aside from his cloths, but she had seen many fighters wear abnormal traditional warrior garb during the tournament, so she wasn't really fazed by his attire. But his eyes, they were both ominous and beautiful; hauntingly beautiful. It was hard to picture the dark brown eyes of Hanzo replacing the pearl color ones of Scorpion. Sonya vaguely registered what she was thinking but the medication was causing her to grow tired and she couldn't find a reason to become disgusted with what she had thought about him like she normally would.

Sonya began to think about how he must look under his mask. Johnny had said it was just a flaming skull under there, but how could he have the face of a human with it on? Sonya's hand twitched at her side, but she didn't have the strength to reach up like she wanted. She wanted to take the mask off, to see the flaming skull underneath and remind her that he wasn't a person anymore, only a demonic creature who was nothing like the man from her dream. She had been sacred and frightened for Hanzo in her dream, and connecting the two made everything too real for her.

Her eyes were blinking rapidly now, trying to fight off the inevitable grip of sleep. Scorpion watched her eyes slowly slide close, her lips moving in the barest of whispers.

"Thank you."

He stood there until her breathing became even, signaling that she was now asleep. Scorpion had been puzzled by the way she had looked at him, her green eyes running along his arms and face to stop at his eyes. She had looked directly into them for sometime and he had been helpless to do anything but stare back, not even breathing for fear of interrupting whatever she was thinking about. Her hand had twitched at her side and rose off the bed a centimeter before laying still. He wasn't sure but it seemed like she was about to touch him. Eventually, the battle with sleep had been lost and she had succumbed to it, but not before thanking him.

Those two words had really thrown him for a loop. It seemed like the fearsome warrior Sonya always portrayed herself as was not all she was, she was actually capable of gratitude. _We are more alike then she knows. Just like Setsuko. _

Scorpion stepped away from her bed and left her room, returning to his own. The specter returned to his spot in the middle of the bed and began his meditations all over again. The last thought in his mind was the realization that he might have to win the Earthrealm warrior over the same way Setsuko had done with him and he with her. Actually figuring out how to do that once again was going to be the most challenging part.

* * *

><p>"Reptile. Return to me." Shang Tsung stood from his kneeled position on the floor, vanishing the energy portal that acted as his viewing gateway into the Earthrealm. He had currently been watching Sonya and Scorpion together through the eyes of Reptile. He was pleased with the way things were progressing and he had seen the reaction to the dream he had sent her; they were effecting her more then she was letting on.<p>

Green goo began to materialize into the reptilian form of the Saurian ninja, Reptile. The raptor warrior stalked over to his master, his green scales shone from the light of the many candles surrounding the Sorcerer's lair.

Shang Tsung faced the hunched over ninja as he addressed him, "You did well Reptile. When the tournament begins, I want you to continue to watch them and report on their actions."

A rippling effect swept over Reptile quickly, transforming his body into his human form, enabling him to speak through his fanged mask, "Understood Shang Tsung, but why are we spying on Scorpion and this Earthrealm female. It seems he has allied himself with Earthrealm. Why not just have me kill him?"

"Patients Reptile. Scorpion has not abandon us, he is only remaining close to my dear Sonya. Exactly how I planed." Shang Tsung's lips curved in a smug smile as he turned away from his enforcer. As he ascended the stairs he spoke a final order, "Make sure the others are ready for our departure tomorrow."

_**Please review!**_

**Next chapter more will happen and the story will start picking up, I finally have an idea to run with.**


End file.
